May
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of promises
1. Songfic - Just the way you are

**1****st**** May 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 121**

**Welcome to the first of the month. Happy May Day everyone! Once again, this was left too late and it's short because I'm busy trying to get this work done. Sorry! What to expect in this story; lots of unexpected surprises, but please don't be mad because they're all related to the major plot. The month of promises… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own my integrity after finishing this sentence. **

* * *

Zap nodded his head along to the soft melody of the radio. He wasn't sure why, but this tune meant a lot to him; despite the fact that it didn't have any words. Just the way it sounded so soft and caring, he was reminded of Jenny every time he heard it. He smirked as the music grew louder, and this time, he decided to fit his own words to the sound.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

* * *

**Cute one but I shouldn't be leaving them too late. Sorry, but this is just sugary sweet! R&R!**


	2. Main story - Goodbyes

**2****nd**** May 2013 Thursday**

**Day 122**

**This is it; I'm ripping off the Band-Aid. I've been so worried that everyone will not like this chapter, but it plays too much of a vital role in the story to leave out/change. I hope you can all learn to forgive me, or remember the fact that this is a story and not true. **

**Disclaimer: Something tells me I've said this before…**

* * *

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of someone close to all our hearts," the eulogy began on the grim day. Dark clouds swelled above the small group, threatening to pour down its tears that the people had already shed.

"Life is always a different concept to those, whether they chose to look at it as a journey or a marathon. But however we all see it, there is always the end of the journey; the finish line will always come."

Bream, dressed in her black coat tried to subtly wipe away the tear that was racing down her cheek. The back of her hand quickly brushed against her cheek, returning to her lap as she stifled a small sniff. Tung, who was seated next to her, caught this act out of the corner of his eye. Very slowly, he placed his own hand on top of hers, the frog girl smiling down on him for his comforting action.

"He experienced the greatest adventures by anyone, and although his life was not lived long, it was lived to the fullest. He reached the finish line all too soon, and life will surely be different without him."

Jenny placed her black gloved hand over her mouth, trying to cover the sob in her throat. She brushed the tears off her face, smudging tear marks down her cheeks. Seeing her like this, Zap shifted uncomfortably in his seat before draping his arm around her shoulders. The clone nestled in to his chest, her eyes portraying a look of gratitude before she allowed herself to quietly sob.

"He's not gone forever; his spirit will continue to live on in the people whose lives he made the biggest impact. Like all leaders, his legacy will continue to live on in his subjects, remembered as a great and kind boss."

Jane held the most solemn look on her face, a look of complete distraught. After all, she had been the most affected by this development. Her lips quivered as her mind browsed through the memories she shared with him. She bounced her toddler on her lap, the child looking as upset as his mother, as though understanding what was going on.

The five members of the crew, plus little Winston, stood up and walked towards the grave, throwing in sentiments and flowers in respect.

"For those who believe in life after death will find comfort in the fact that his spirit is waiting for us, but until then, all we have are great memories to share. Join me in prayer," the man spoke…

…as Dex bowed his head to the grave.

"We'll miss you Sam."

* * *

**Hopefully I had you all thinking that it was Dex, because that was the plan. Anyway, this plays an important role, and don't worry, Sam can come back in multichapters, but in the main story he cannot. I'm sorry to have to do this but it's necessary. R&R! (no flames please; I've been too petrified of receiving them and I'm proud with how emotional this one turned out). **


	3. Main story - Honor

**3****rd**** May 2013 Friday**

**Day 123**

**Thank you all for not attacking me as much as I thought. I'm glad that's over with, and now time for the aftermath. For those who can't remember, Sam was Jane's cricket with one antenna. Anyway, onwards! Recap of last main story because I forgot to do that; Tung still can't ask out Bream, Jenny said thank you to Zap's premature 'I love you' and Dex and Jane have been very happy in their little family. **

**Disclaimer: *Stares at it angrily* (Oh my god I'm turning in to one of those people!)**

* * *

Jane sat cross legged on her bed, holding her toddler in her lap. She had been pretty upset since the incident; after all, she was the one who discovered him. No one had dared to say a word to her, too worried that she'll break down in to tears. For now, she was quiet; focusing all her attention on Junior as the two sat in silence in her room.

"Am I interrupting?" Dex questioned following a light knock on the door. Jane shook her head, her gaze never leaving that of her son's. With a small sigh, Dex sauntered over to his family, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he questioned softly, keeping his distance. Winston held up his hands to his mother, Jane taking his tiny fists in her grasp.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged numbly, to which Dex took as a no. He moved closer on the bed, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"It may seem bad now, but feeling guilty is not going to change anything," he whispered in a kind voice. She quivered slightly under his touch.

"I know, but I thought he had longer," she debated, her eyes glazing over. "He was doing so well in his condition."

"He lived a long life for a cricket," Dex replied, his inner entomologist taking over. "A cricket of his breed lives for only a few years. With his care, perfect environment, minus the fact that he was missing an antenna, calculates to Sam living long after he should have. You did well Jane."

The wife scoffed slightly, before looking up at her husband with a smile. "Thanks."

"In a way, we have to thank Sam," Dex received a puzzled look. "I mean, technically if it wasn't for him, we never would have met." His eyes fell down to the toddler who was entranced by his mother's hands. "Without Sam, this little guy might not even be here."

Jane pulled Winston out of her lap, giving him a kiss on his cheek before handing him over to Dex. "I just feel so bad," she murmured, stroking Junior's cheek. "It feels like Junior has lost an older brother or something."

Dex's expression changed from sombre to warm. "Well, we can always honor Sam's memory like we honoured my father."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"We named Winston after my father; why don't we name our next child, if we have one, after Sam?" her lips pouted in thought for a long time after he finished his speech.

"I thought we agreed our next child would be a girl?" she said in an almost pouting voice, pulling Winston back in to her arms.

"Sam can still be a girl's name; Samantha," he retorted, tousling Junior's hair.

"Also, I thought you wanted to name your first daughter after your mother?" Jane questioned wearily, unsure of whether or not she should have brought up such a sensitive issue at this time. Dex merely shrugged it off, as though uninterested.

"I suppose my mother hasn't made such an impact on me like Sam did," he spoke quietly, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her softly, bringing his wife and son in to a family hug.

"Alright," Jane replied softly, leaning her head against his chest. "We'll honor him, but not yet; I don't want to think I'm trying to replace Sam."

"You're not," Dex rubbed his hand up and down her back. "You're a dedicated entomologist and a loving mother."

Jane smiled up at him before kissing him again. The two looked down at their son, who smiled brightly when he caught the gaze of his parents. With all the toddler strength he could muster, he pulled himself forward, giving his parents a reassuring and comforting hug.

* * *

**There we go; I can finally get to these chapters now that the other is done. R&R, you're going to adore tomorrow's. **


	4. Main story - Reciprocate

**4****th**** May 2012 Saturday**

**Day 124**

**Happy Star Wars day, and May the Fourth be with you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, there I said it without a fight. Hang on, I'm not even writing about Star Wars. Too late, you can't make me say it again. **

* * *

Her boots echoed down the hall with every step; increasing her nerves as she approached the door. With a steady breath, she brought her fist up in the air, but held it still. It quivered, before coming down in three knocks.

Zap opened the door, a solemn expression on his face. Without a word he stepped aside, allowing the clone to come in.

"It's cold in here," were the first words to leave her lips as Jenny rubbed her arms. Still silent, Zap handed her one of his jackets which she happily accepted. She pulled her arms through the sleeves, shoving her hands in the kangaroo pocket at the front. "Thanks."

He turned around to meet her gaze, his hand ruffling his hair before he spoke. "You alright?"

She nodded numbly, her eyes browsing around the usual dark room. "I've been better; that's for sure."

The pilot walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to him in a gesture for her to sit. She only obliged partially, strolling up to him and taking a seat on his lap, which he didn't mind. They hadn't really spoken much about their relationship since he confessed his feelings, and with what happened recently; it had been put off even further. Despite it being awkward in the beginning, things felt like they had hardly changed. Jenny was still just as caring towards Zap as he was to her; the two simply pushing the moment aside and continuing on like nothing had happened.

"It's been, a…an emotional few weeks," he murmured, furrowing his brow. Jenny was quick to decipher his code, although normally that's not a difficult task. He could've said 'it's been an emotional week' referencing the death of Sam, but instead he chose to say 'few weeks', including the time since he declared his love. Jenny shifted uncomfortably in her seat, catching his attention.

"Yeah it has," she agreed, draping her arm around his shoulders. He returned the hug, leaning his head on her shoulder. "It makes everything seem so surreal." He merely hummed in response, burying his nose further into the nape of her neck as he inhaled deeply.

"It really kind of puts everything in to perspective, doesn't it?" he pulled away from her, catching her gaze. He could see the sadness behind her eyes again, something he wasn't used to and didn't want to see. Thinking quickly, he pulled her towards him in a hug, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Her mind raced with thoughts, anything now she could say or do would probably be the best timing.

This was it.

"I love you," sure enough, her words, quiet as they may have been, reached his ears. She could feel him trying to pull away, so she loosened her grip around his neck; his face coming back in to her vision with the largest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

Her head nodded up and down rapidly. "I do, I love you Zap," he didn't say anything, but she noticed the corners of his lips twitching up in a smile. "This whole situation has shown me how fragile life can be, and I know this is a few weeks late; but I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever met," his smile grew wider with every word that left her lips. "And you care more about me than anyone I've known, and I just, I never want you to leave me."

Her last words almost came out in a sob, but before she could cry any harder, Zap pulled her face closer to his and kissed her, a single tear falling down her cheek. He brushed a strand of her hair back in to place; blue eyes meeting green once again.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I told you you guys would scream! Wow, she can't say it once and now she says it four times in one chapter; Zap better catch up. R&R! Don't forget images! **


	5. Main story - Decision

**5****th**** May 2013 Sunday**

**Day 125**

**Nothing to say, only the next chapter after this I will be starting one of the competition winners chapters, hopefully they go well. **

**Disclaimer: You'll never make me say it! Never!**

* * *

Every few seconds, Tung stole a glance to his right to look upon the frog girl. She looked beautiful and so caring the way she spread out the food for the hungry insects in front of them. He was glad that the two had fallen on the same feeding schedule today, giving him a chance to say what he really felt.

"Do you think Sam misses me?" he questioned like an innocent child. Bream gave him a sad smile.

"I think he misses all of us, especially Jane," her voice sounded softer than usual. She was always the one to come to for comfort; Tung wondered how she had become so good at this skill. "He lived such an exciting and long life here, I'm sure he has many memories with you that he'll treasure."

A smile graced his thin frog lips, before he cleared his throat to continue. "Yeah, but it really reminds you that life can be taken at any moment, and you should take chances if you want to make good memories."

Bream raised her eyebrow at him, staring at the tracker from the corner of her eye. "That's very insightful, Tung. What are you getting at?"

"Oh you know," he spoke absent-mindedly, still spreading out the food. "Things are changing in this place; Dex has created a family and I think Jenny told Zap she loved him by the huge grin he's been wearing lately. I just think I need to do something to change my life a little; learn a lesson from Sam if you will."

"And what do you think that change would be?" Bream questioned, her eyes never leaving the ground. "Because if it's a change of socks, everyone will be very grateful."

He breathed out slowly as he ceased scattering the crumbs at his feet.

"Bream?" he questioned softly, catching her attention. She placed the bag gently down on the ground, waiting expectantly for him to continue.

"Uh," when all he could produce was a sound, he noticed Bream placing her hand on her hip in almost an exasperated manner. When she returned to her job, a small wave of courage washed over him. It was just big enough for him to say what he wanted, or really needed, to say.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Tung-tied, he is no longer so. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm glad Sam's incident has resulted in everyone to move forward, as was intended. Short but sweet, and necessary to plot. R&R! **


	6. Multichapter - The war one

**6****th**** May 2013 Monday**

**Day 126**

**I have no idea how I've done a chapter a day, it's crazy to me. Anyway, this is the first of my promises, (hence summary of month) as this is the two shot dedicated to DragonFlyer9 for winning the cryptic poem competition. This is supposed to be an angsty tearjerker, but I think I can only make it an angsty romance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've said this so many times, the word has lost all meaning. **

* * *

One of the last things I remember was a large plume if black smoke, the sound of the explosion drowning out the screams that followed. My vision was clouded as I attempted to search for my comrades, but it was useless. Another loud explosion blew me off my feet, the mud making a particularly squelching noise as my chin collided with the fresh earth.

"Hello?" I screamed, eager to know if any of my brothers in arms were all right. When no reply was heard, an agonizing tightening pulled in my chest. My head became light, my eyes burned with soot and I felt the mud squish under my face again as I collapsed in to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Get him in to the infirmary?"

"There's no spare beds in section B!"

"That injury looks very serious?"

_What? What's going on? Where are you taking me?_

"We have to something now or he's going to lose his whole leg!"  
_  
What are you talking about? What's wrong with my leg?_

"Take him through there; we'll phone for a surgeon immediately."

"It looks a little infected, doctor. Are you sure we can operate?"

"The chloroform is over there. Get him ready."

_Ready for what? Can some…someone please te…tell me what's –_

* * *

The first thing I remember when I woke up was a lot of footsteps. The smell of bloodied bandages, alcohol and dirt filled my nostrils, my eyes blinking open slowly because of the bright light. I was lying on my back, feeling completely attached to the stretcher I was resting on. It wasn't exactly a five star hospital; the thin sheet that separated me and the person sleeping in the stretcher on my right blew easily with every person that walked by.

I considered myself lucky. Once I was able to crane my neck up the slightest, I could see three sheets that acted as walls; dividing me from the rest of the room. It wasn't very big, but I wasn't using up a lot of room.

I tried to pull myself up in to a sitting position; straining to prop myself on to my elbows.

"Whoa, whoa," someone spoke instantly, pushing me back down by my shoulder. My eyes screwed shut with pain so I could only focus on their voice. "You've got to take it easy; you've just had an operation."

"Whe…where is the rest of my team?" I questioned softly, trying to find my previous state of relaxation.

"They'll be fine, we just need you to tell us your name," the nurse questioned. I could hear the pen scratching across the paper.

"It's Zap."

"Ok Zap, I'm here to let you know that you've had a major operation on your left leg. You were hit in a bomb raid from the enemy, and you've also suffered a mild concussion. You'll be out of action for at least two months, and if you can't rehabilitate your leg, then you'll be honourably discharged," all this information seemed to fall on deaf ears. Maybe it was the amount of chloroform in the air, but her voice seemed to travel through the wind the same way as bells do, or singing birds. It sounded angelic.

Through chance, I pulled my eyes open cautiously, and spied the nurse at my bedside. Her blue hair was pulled back in to a bun and she was wearing a small white nurse's outfit; her lips full and red. I couldn't help but gasp a bit at the sight. She removed the drinks from the tray she had brought in and began to leave the 'room'.

"Wait, where are you going?" I questioned eagerly, pulling myself up before being pushed down again.

"I have other patients. You seriously can't think that you're the only patient in this section. There are over three hundred beds outside this little screen alone," she gestured with her pencil outside of my room. I simply shrugged before giving her one of my classic smirks.

"Will you come back?" she appeared to check her list in front of her.

"I'm not on duty for much longer; another nurse might come and see you."

"No, I want you to come back," I was hoping that I sounded charming, and according to the light blush that spread on her cheeks, I think I was doing ok.

"I'll see what I can do," she said professionally as she turned to leave.

"Wait," I called again, finally mustering up the strength to pull myself up. "You got my name; I didn't get yours."

She smiled lightly, her head flicking around as though she knew she had to be somewhere else. "It's Jenny."

* * *

**First one is done, the second one will sum up the story very quickly. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! **


	7. Multichapter - Purple heart

**7****th**** May 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 127 (number of hours it took that guy to begin cutting off his arm; now think of 127 DAYS…I'm starting to see where he was coming from…)**

**Dedicated to DragonFlyer9!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, enough of the interrogation. **

* * *

"Come one, one more?" Zap begged from his bed, stacking and shuffling the deck of cards again. Jenny sighed as she stood up.

"I can't, I have a job to do," she debated, gathering her items from the side desk.

"Fine. So food comes at six like usual?" he wasn't really asking a question; his life in the infirmary had become very routine in the last few weeks so he really didn't need to ask.

"Yes, like usual," Jenny rolled her eyes playfully. She had become his personal nurse, and surely enough, the movements in his leg were becoming stronger everyday.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" he questioned, moving his eyebrows suggestively. She sighed in exasperation; already tired of his games. This happened every time she left, and every time she would reply with a quick no. Something about never getting involved with patients was always her excuse, but Zap knew he could get passed that barrier.

"I'm sorry, I don't get-"

"-get involved with your patients, I know," he finished, the smirk on his lips returning. He grasped her hand gently and kissed it, her cheeks growing red by the second. "But I bit my tongue last week, and the guy in the room next to me has died; we don't know how much time I have left." She knew she couldn't laugh at such a horrific joke about war, but couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled in her throat. After all, jokes like those aided in pushing past the pain of what they saw every day.

"Your condition has been nothing but improving," she said, pulling the sheet back as she prepared herself to leave. "And food comes at six."

He winked at her, clicking his tongue as she rolled her eyes again. He could see her silhouette through the sheet, watching her as she marked something on her papers and walked away. He sighed heavily, falling back in to his bed as he stared up at the blank ceiling.

He had never felt this way towards anyone before, or really, no one had felt anything towards him. Even though Jenny was still acting cold towards her patient, he could sense that it was an act, and there was this unspoken connection between them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a few men in uniform pushed the sheet aside and walked up to Zap's bed. He immediately pushed himself up to address the men properly. He saluted, and removed his hand once they saluted back.

"Private," the first man addressed, reading the clipboard that was attached to the bed. "You're being called up on a mission."

"A…a what?" Zap asked in disbelief, almost afraid at where it was going.

"A mission," he repeated, sounding more regal as the words left his lips. "Your condition over the last few weeks has improved to a perfectly healthy status, so you're no longer needed here. We need your fire and ferocity in the front line."

"The front line?" he reiterated, surprise and slight excitement lacing his voice.

"That's right, chap. We'll give you five minutes to gather your things and a car will take you to the station," the men saluted again before walking towards the door. Zap furrowed his brow in thought before raising his voice.

"General?" the first man turned at the address of his status. "Could you send in a scribe; I, uh…need to write a letter."

* * *

Jenny had placed all the items of food on her tray, preparing the meal for Zap. This time, she even placed a small flower, a lily, on the tray just for him, feeling the excitement grow in her stomach. She knew her rule; never get involved with your patients, but there was something about the way he always asked her how she was, or the way his eyes sparkled when he saw her. Maybe this time, she thought, she might break her rule. With a steady breath, she held the tray up and walked to his bed.

Pulling back the sheet, her smile went from beaming to a frown in a matter of seconds. The bed looked completely unused; freshly pressed and made.

"Hey doc?" she queried, turning to the man tending another patient in the opposite bed. "Where's Zap?"

"Who?"

"Uh, patient ten-37?" she read from her old papers. "He's not here."

"Oh uh, some soldiers came in before and spoke to him," he spoke casually, pulling the white sheet over the very recently deceased patient. "Yeah I think he was deployed."

Her throat began to close, feeling the tears threatening to fall. She walked in to the sheet-divided room, placing his never-to-be-eaten dinner on the bed. She sat down next to it, looking at her open palms in her lap. This was exactly why she didn't get involved with her patients; the moment she began to feel the same way, they would always leave in one way or another. She glared angrily at his pillow where she used to see his smug grin, his charming wink, his…his playful laugh…

Her eyes moved slowly from his pillow to the bedside table, only now noticing a blank envelope upright against a stack of books. Her brow furrowed curiously as she reached out and took it. With a shaking hand, she ripped it open and pulled out the thin piece of paper. A small lily fell out of the envelope in to her lap, her sad eyes moving from the small sentiment to the letter. Her tears fell in large splotches on the page as she read every word carefully.

_Jenny,_

_I know our time was short-lived, but it was a small ray of sunshine in my currently dark world. I'm not sure whether or not you started to care for me, but if you couldn't tell, I really started to care for you. You were my saviour in my time of need; bringer of food and player of card games._

_I've never known a family, and I've never known love, but your mere presence by my side everyday was what gave me hope and strength. It wasn't the fancy medicine that made me feel better, it was you. _

_If I ever make it back, would it be possible for us to find each other again? I would love very much to see you again, my sweet, because life without you is worse than living through a thousand bomb raids._

_If I succeed in this mission, I've been told I'll receive a purple heart; but when I'm without you my heart is purple, longing to gaze upon your hair, to feel your hand in mine once again._

_You can call me crazy if you want, but lately I haven't thought of anyone else, and it's not due to the fact that I don't know anyone else. I love you, I'll miss you, and with you as my lucky charm I know I'll make it through the long days._

_I look forward to seeing you in the future again._

_All my love,_

_Zap._

* * *

**And this is where the story ends. " but when I'm without you my heart is purple" (oh what a good line!) Sorry to leave it like this but it's poetic and it's up to you whether or not they meet again, or if he's killed in action. I may come back to this era in other stories, so look out for it. R&R! Please post your entries to the cover image competition. **


	8. Main story - Boyfriends

**8****th**** May 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 128**

**You know, I've typed it so many times that my computer is now able to recognise the word Zenny and so can my phone. **

**Disclaimer: According to the copyright law of Act 1967, anything I write here is of my opinion and hence, of my ownership. **

* * *

"He finally asked you?!" Jenny squealed in excitement, practically leaping out of her chair. Bream had to clasp her hands over her ears to protect them.

"Ah, yeah, he asked me yesterday when we were feeding around sector 15," Bream explained, her lips curving upwards as she bought the cups to her mouth. The other two women waited expectantly for a further response.

"And what did you say?" the clone questioned, eagerness lacing her voice.

"I said I would," her voice dropped to a mere whisper, but the other girls were squealing at a decibel higher than humankind could allow.

"After all, I've kind of been waiting for him to ask me since the wedding," she gestured to Jenny. "I wanted your fairy tale."

"Yeah," Jenny murmured while spinning her cup on the table, trying and failing to act modest. "My fairy tale has been pretty awesome."

"I understand that you've finally said 'I love you' back to him," Jane spoke formally, unable to hide her smirk. The blush that spread on her lips caused the other girls to giggle.

"Yes I did," the clone was grinning from ear to ear. "And it feels like a huge wait has been lifted off our shoulders; I swear, like everything has been fantastic between us now. Now if you don't mind, I have to go make sure Junior's seat is properly fastened in to the ship's chair. Dex was a little worried last time when he said he saw it shift."

Jane's face dropped suddenly to a cold look; her mothering instinct taking control. "What happened-?"

"I didn't say the seat shifted," Jenny spoke quickly before sprinting out of the room, leaving an enraged and confused Jane alone with her thoughts.

* * *

In pursuit of her toolbox, Jenny quickly found an emergency closet in one of the corridors. Since Dex said she would get a raise for installing the emergency kit on the outside of the ship, she had been placing spare kits everywhere in the hopes that he would notice.

"Here, let me help you with that," her boyfriend kindly spoke, pulling the heavy box down from the shelf. She smiled warmly at him, placing her arms around his neck as soon as the kit was on the ground.

"I thought you always told me to lift with your knees," she said in a soft voice, alluring him closer.

"Yes, well that was old Zap who couldn't tell you how he felt, and you know guys kind of pick on girls that they like," he murmured against her lips, his hands pulling her waist closer to him.

"I suppose I should've said I love you sooner; do you know how many toolboxes I've had to carry?" his laughter erupted in the air, lacing her ears like sweet honey.

"Ok, I have some repairs to make in the ship," she lingered, still keeping her lips close to his. "So…I better go. Oh and if you bump in to Tung, tell him congrats from me."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned with confusion, watching her as she grabbed the box and began to head down the hall. She turned her head around to address him.

"He finally plucked up the courage to ask Bream out, and she said yes," his eyes grew wider at the new information. "I just wanted to tell him; good job."

The door closed behind her, leaving Zap alone in an empty corridor with his thoughts. His smirk grew wider as different ideas swam through his mind.

"What kind of advice can I give Tung…"

* * *

**I'm cutting it here, originally was going to continue it but I'm trying to spread this out as far as I can go. R&R!**


	9. Main story - Big bro advice

**9****th**** May 2013 Thursday**

**Day 129**

**Yay 9****th**** of May! (No significant importance, just my favourite day)**

**Disclaimer: I own what I believe in…**

* * *

"Hey man," Zap greeted Tung in an oddly cheerful manner. The tracker in question raised his eyebrow towards the bug boy before returning to polishing the ship.

"Hey…dude?" Tung spoke in a confused voice, trying to keep his attention on his work. He became distracted, however, when Zap came and leant on the side of the ship, right in the spot that Tung had just polished.

"So, I hear you finally manned up and asked Bream out," of course Tung was expecting this question, but replying to it was a different task.

"So," he answered casually, looking down at the shiny surface. "You were the one who pushed me to do it."

"I know, I know," he replied coolly, crossing his arms with a smug grin. "I just wanted to say my congratulations, and Jenny says congrats too."

The tracker beamed up at the bug boy. "Gee, thanks Zap. That's really-"

"So what were you planning on doing with her?" the pilot questioned, showing a little too much enthusiasm in the subject. Tung furrowed his brow in thought, only realising now that he hadn't actually thought about it.

"Um, I don't know," he shrugged, throwing the cloth in the nearby bucket and turning to his conversationalist. "How did your first date go with Jenny?"

The pilot had to stop and think himself. "You know, I don't know which one counts as our first date, but I set up a candlelit picnic on the roof of the habitat for her."

"Did Dex know about that?" Tung questioned, unexpectedly changing the subject. "That's a fire hazard, dude."

"Not the point," Zap shook his head, bringing their conversation back on track. "My point is you should do something very…Tung. After all, she has agreed to go out with you. Make your date messy, lots of food and with many weird smells."

With every word listed, a huge grin began to spread out on Tung's lips.

"You're right!" he cheered, bouncing high in to the air. "She likes me, so I should worry and try and impress her with something fancy; I should just be me! Dude, thanks for your help, I didn't know you cared so much."

A sly smirk couldn't help but plaster itself on Zap's lips. "That's what I'm here for, buddy," he replied while casually slapping his friend on the back. The frog bounced away with a giddy skip in his step, excited to plan his date.

Zap chuckled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. A clearing of the throat caught him off guard, and from the shadows, he managed to spy his girlfriend casually leaning against the wall, a knowing smirk on her lips and a look of disapproving humour.

He chuckled again, this time in nervousness as she narrowed her eyes towards him. With a croaky voice, he managed to choke out anything that would keep him out of trouble.

"I love you."

* * *

**Tung's date is tomorrow, let's see what I can do with it. Anyway don't forget the cover image comp. R&R! **


	10. Main story - Slime ball

**10****th**** May 2013 Friday**

**Day 130**

**Sorry, left it kinda late so quality might be poor and I'm making it short. I know I should focus on Tream more but ultimately this entire story is a Zenny story. Enjoy what you can. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I wish I had some anything!**

* * *

The frog boy looked around the separated area, his lips holding the largest smile he could. Everything had been placed carefully in preparation for the perfect date.

He wasn't going to lie; Tung had been terrified about his first date with Bream, but after a reassuring conversation from Zap, he couldn't be more excited to spend his time with her.

"Hey Tung," Bream messaged through to him on her communicator. "Where abouts did you say you were again."

"The forest pavilion," he replied, trying to hold in his enthusiasm. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Yeah, I'll see you," Tung rubbed his hands together after Bream signed off, checking and double checking that everything was to plan.

"Slime is sliming, fish are swimming, cakes are melting. Mm," he rubbed his stomach with hunger at the sight of the icing dribbling down the side of the moist chocolate cake. "Maybe just a bite wouldn't hurt."

He brought his finger towards the cake, scooping up the trail in to his grasp. The sugar danced on his tongue, exciting his tastebuds. "Oh, but now the other side has more icing. It can't look uneven-" before he was able to continue eating their dessert, Bream had entered the sector. It had taken her a few detours in to the winter pavilion and the desert pavilion, but she had finally found her way to where Tung had asked her to meet.

"Tung, what is all this?" she smiled brightly, gesturing out with her arms. Her eyes, sparkling with excitement moved from the different stations as Tung gestured to each one.

"I thought we would start with slime ball. It's like paint ball, only with slime. Then once we're tired, move on to eat dessert. Jane made this delicious cake which is screaming to be eaten. And lastly, because we share such common interests, there is a pond where we can fish for our food," he turned to her, the same excitement growing on both of their faces. "What do you think?"

With a smirk of her own, Bream placed the goggles over her eyes and held the gun in a firing stance, taking aim at her target. "Let's go."

* * *

Zap and Jenny's jaw's dropped when Bream walked in to control room; her clothes covered in green slime and her mouth spread with icing. Behind it all, she was smiling so much her cheeks were beginning to hurt. Before the others could ask any questions, Bream spoke with a tired-but-worth-it voice.

"Best date ever!"

"I told you," Jenny whispered to Zap as Bream moved towards the refrigerator. "She would enjoy it because she cares about him."

"Yeah, yeah," Zap muttered in reply as he handed over his money, which Jenny happily accepted. "But next time I'm making a bet where I can definitely win."

* * *

**Sorry it's short, if I have time tomorrow I'll deliver a detailed chapter tomorrow. Sorry, but apparently it's exam prep season and "if you haven't started revising; you're going to fail" – quoted from angry teacher. Anyway, I'd much rather be doing this. R&R!**


	11. One shot - Setting sun and sweet smiles

**11****th**** May 2013 Saturday**

**Day 131**

**I just wanted to say a loving thank you to all of your kind reviews because personally, I didn't think I did my best in that last chapter, but with your help I'm able to look at and appreciate the little things that I miss, like the pun in the heading! I didn't even realise that it could've been taken like "Zap is a slime ball" until it was pointed out, how funny! Thank you so much for all of your support, enjoy this little Zenny filler one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: If you are not happy with Zenny love, please turn away now (YEAH RIGHT!)**

* * *

"Watch out for the one on your left!" Jenny screamed, firing at one of the wasps floating in front of her. Pushed against her back, Zap fired at the one hovering near his left before it could attack him.

"How did we get stuck in this ambush?" he yelled over the noise of gunfire and buzzing wings. The clone rolled her eyes as she reloaded the clip in her weapon.

"I think the real question is; how did I get stuck with you on this mission?" she squealed back. They moved around, one still protecting the other by remaining back-to-back.

Zap snorted, smirking playfully at her banter. "Because Dex said you needed a strong man to protect you."

"You're doing well, Strong Man," she spoke sarcastically, releasing another shot towards the swarm. Some dispersed out around them, leaving a few more mad wasps hovering around. "By the way, that was sarcasm."

"Can you just let me do my job?" he yelled in reply, firing his gun blindly in front. "My God you can be so annoying sometimes I just-" He dropped the empty weapon on the ground, frantically looking around for a way out. His head looked up, and to Jenny's shock, he raised his hands in defence.

"What are you doing?" she questioned in a panic over her shoulder. The insects flew closer, anger swelling in their eyes.

"Getting us out of here," with one swift motion, he turned around and grabbed her waist, soaring in to the air with her in his grip just as the wasps swarmed towards them. Flying directly vertical, Jenny buried her head in his chest to muffle her scream as Zap flew out of the cloud barrier.

When they slowed down, the clone dared to pull herself away and look at their surroundings. What she saw was…

…breathtaking.

Hues of pink and blue swirled around them as the sun began to set. Cloud precipitate danced around them like soft snow, mixed together with the glitter of stars that were just becoming visible. Zap stared in wonder as the colours bounced off of Jenny's awe-struck face.

"Wow," she breathed out slowly, her eyes taking in as much as they could. Her eyes locked with his, blue reflecting the golden sunlight of the sun. "And you have such easy access to this. How do you get anything done?"

He pretended to think. "I…don't," she laughed at his response, nodding her head in a reply.

"Yeah, silly question," an awkward silence fell upon them while Jenny thought of what she wanted to say. "Do you really think I'm annoying?"

"Huh?" Zap questioned, but once it was mentioned, his memory raced back to the fight.

"You said I can be so annoying. Is that really how you see me?" the hurt could be seen behind her eyes. Zap quickly shook his head in a response to calm her down.

"No, no I didn't mean it," he answered, trying to make sure her eyes were looking straight in to his. "It was just the heat of the moment kind of thing. You're definitely not annoying; in fact, you're the opposite. You're one of the smartest people I know, the smartest person in the universe. You know how to take care of an entire habitat pretty much by yourself and you are really funny, especially when you're dishing it at Dex and not me, and you're really cute and very organised and-"

"I'm what?" she interrupted his rambling, locking her arms around his neck to keep her from falling.

Zap looked at her with confusion. "You're organised?"

"No, before that," her smile grew when the blush adorned his facing, finally registering what he said during his monologue.

"Uh, you're funny?" he said in a bid to disregard what he said. Jenny placed her hand on his cheek, facing his head in her direction.

"Did you just say I'm cute?" she questioned incredulously, admiring how his eyes kept trying to avoid her gaze.

"No," his response resembled that of a five year old telling his mother a fib to get out of trouble.

"Yes you did," the clone laughed, nodding her head up and down.

He finally looked her straight in the eye, ignoring how red his face must have looked. He mumbled a shy response. "Whatever."

Her lips still remained in a smile, unable to wipe it from her face. She decided not to look too excited as Zap's face finally cooled down. "We should start heading back."

"Yeah," he muttered in reply, yet still he stayed floating with her in the air. The pilot began to look down as though examining the land, even though there was no land to see. "Where do you think the others-" his sentence was interrupted as Jenny quickly placed a small kiss on his cheek. Zap stared at her immediately with a look of shock spread on his features.

Another awkward silence.

"So," Jenny began in an attempt to break the silence. Zap shook himself out of his daze, a smile growing ever so slowly on his lips. "Should we head back?"

With softening eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers, their smiles growing together.

"There's no hurry," he whispered, grazing his nose with hers.

The two remained like that, sharing their first kiss as the sky fell dark blue with night.

* * *

**There you go, I'm much happier with this one and I have a hunch that you guys will be too. Have a nice time reading this one over and over (like I have been with chapter four, I admit it) and yeah, don't forget the image comp. R&R!**


	12. One shot - Mother's day

**12****th**** May 2013 Sunday**

**Day 132**

**Happy Mother's Day to all mothers. Today is the day we appreciate all that you've done for us, by giving you a day where we can do the same for you. **

**This one is dedicated to Malica15 as their prize from the poem competition. Hope you and your family had a wonderful day. Song is based on/snippets taken from Lauren Alaina's "Like My Mother Does" – appropriate, I know. Enjoy this small holiday one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own the show, I would love to put down a few of my opinions. **

* * *

"What do you have there, champ?" Dex questioned his son as he peered over his shoulder. Winston held up his work of art, scrawled in purple and orange crayon.

"Have you made a card?" he questioned, looking down at his son's smiling face. His father beamed down in pride at the impressiveness of his son. "I didn't know you knew it was Mother's Day."

"Bream told me," the toddler replied in a coherent slur, jumping down from the stool. "She helped me write it." Dex opened the card with great care, moving a little of the glitter out of the way so that he could read the poor writing.

_Mommy, _

_People always say_

_I have a laugh_

_Like my mother does_

_Guess that makes sense_

_She taught me how to smile_

_When things get rough_

_I've got her spirit_

_She's always got my back_

_When I look at her_

_I think, I want to be just like that_

_When I love I give it all I've got_

_Like my mother does_

_When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray_

_Like my mother does_

_She sees everybody_

_For who they really are_

_I'm so thankful for her guidance_

_She helped me get this far_

_She's a rock_

_She is grace_

_She's an angel_

_She's my heart and soul_

_She does it all_

_I love you mommy, _

_Love Winston. _

"That was a lovely card, Winston," his mother cooed in reply as she addressed her son. The toddler crawled up to where his mother was sitting in bed, giving her a kiss and a cuddle.

"Happy Mother's Day mom."

* * *

**There we go, a sweet one-shot for the holiday. Hope you enjoyed, R&R!**


	13. Main story - Like father like son

**13****th**** May 2013 Monday**

**Day 133**

**I'm thinking of changing my penname on here; thoughts? It's just hard because I've had the same name for so long and you all know me by FanFicFan909, but it's just so long. **

**COL, good idea about finding characters to play real life Dex Hamilton, just remember that Matt Bomer is too old, but we still have pictures! In my opinion, I think Charlie McDermott could play Zap. Thoughts on that people? But what about the rest of the cast…**

**Disclaimer: I'm working on it…**

* * *

"And…and this is where we have the…the spiders," Winston spoke as fluently as he could, gesturing to an enclosure beside him so the camera could get a good view.

"They don't do much. They, they spin webs…and crawl, and if you eat one then you turn in to one," the child stated matter-of-factly, fiddling with the hem of his uniform shirt. "So, so don't do that. Come this way!" With an excited sprint, Winston ran to the next pavilion, the camera having to speed up in order to catch the young entomologist.

Dex stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling in admiration from behind a one way mirror. He watched as Junior tried to read the Latin name encrypted on the scarab beetle sign.

"K, K," he attempted, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Kysi Repopla."

Dex chuckled at the incorrect pronunciation, catching the attention of his wife.

"What are you smiling about?" she questioned sweetly, placing her hand on his shoulder. Without turning around, he nodded towards where his son was, the latter having given up on how to say the word.

"He's been doing this for half an hour," Dex spoke in a soft whisper, as though his words might stop his son. "And he's not doing a bad job. Look, look, he does this every time."

Jane watched in amazement as Winston addressed the camera, flipping open his wristcom simultaneously.

"Let's see what they do," he muttered, scrolling through the "Learn your Bugs for Kids (and Tung)™" programme that Jenny had installed in his communicator.

"Ew," he squealed, intriguing his parents watching from the sidelines. "They like poop!" Dex and Jane laughed heartily at his childhood innocence, before continuing to watch his own little entomology documentary.

"Well, that's, that's it for today," Junior said, shyly looking down and away from the camera.

"He acts just like you; a little entomologist," Jane said, moving closer to Dex. "Like father; like son."

* * *

**A cute one for today, sorry it's so short but we are getting bombarded with last minute projects before exams start. Sorry if I don't update. R&R! **


	14. Multichapter - Something fun

**14****th**** May 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 134**

**Don't forget image competition everyone, I need entries for March, April and now May. **

**This is the two-shot dedicated to COL for winning the poetry comp, so alternate story line from the main story. **

**Disclaimer: Can I please own the show? It would make this so much easier. **

* * *

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Tung muttered to no one in particular as his eyes scanned the multiple buttons in front of him. Dex stopped what he was doing, interested in what Tung had to say.

"What haven't we done in a while?" he questioned slowly, catching Zap's attention too.

"Something fun," he said, speaking in a completely 'far off' kind of way. Dex raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms as he addressed the tracker.

"What are you talking about?" he said, walking up to the same enclosure with Zap right behind him. "We do fun stuff all the time. The last mission we went on involved us chasing a shadow mantis down a large canyon and somehow, we found you knee deep in slime."

Tung smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that was pretty fun. But I was thinking something more along the lines of…a trip somewhere."

Zap nodded behind Dex. "Yeah Dex, we should do something more fun."

"Why is this a thought all of a sudden?" Dex questioned exasperatedly. "We have fun all the time. I think we just need to focus on our jobs."

"Come on, please," Tung begged, wrapping his arms around Dex's legs like a four year old. "Please, please."

Dex rolled his eyes at the act. _'Yeah, very mature.'_

The metal doors slid open to reveal Jenny, tapping on her wrist com. "Hey Dex, how come no one's working?" she replied, her eyes not leaving her communicator. Dex gestured over to the clone, nodding his head in response.

"There, a reasonable question. Everyone please resume working without all this nonsense about doing something more fun," Dex explained, shaking the leg that Tung was still attached to.

"What something more fun?" Jenny questioned, excitement laced in her words. Zap walked up to her, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Tung and I think we should do something fun, like a day trip to another planet or something, you know, without any of that bug education stuff," he explained, watching as Dex was finally able to pry the frog boy from his leg.

The smile grew on Jenny's lips. "Actually that sounds like a great idea. What do you guys want to do? Planet trip? Theme park? Movies?"

"Oh," Tung spoke in admiration. "A theme park?"

"Really?" Dex spoke, uncertainty in his voice. His three employees stood in a line before him, practicing their puppy dog expressions. "But theme parks can be so expensive, and loud and there are so many queues…" he ceased speaking when he looked upon his team; each one's eyes growing bigger in a pleading look.

He caved once he saw how big Tung's eyes could go. "Fine, we'll have a trip to a theme park," cheers erupted from the team as they celebrated their victory.

"I'll go set a course," Jenny explained excitedly. "You guys make sure the ship is ready to take off in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" questioned Dex, watching as the boys sprinted off down the hall. "But we haven't even finished our work here."

"Don't worry, Dex," the clone spoke in an unapologetic tone. "We'll…do it when we come back."

The leader sighed, crossing his arms over his chest once again. "Great, this is going to be one heck of a trip.

* * *

As Zap buckled up his seatbelt, his mind couldn't stop but wonder over to where Jenny was, analysing the ship's controls like she always does. He couldn't help but think of what to do to get her to like him, anything that would involve a theme park. Either way, when he got there, he was going to make sure that she had a good time.

* * *

**These ones always start short, and the next one will sum it up quickly but it's about to get Zenny loaded. Sorry it also seems rushed, I'm working on a project simultaneously. R&R!**


	15. Multichapter - Good shot

**15****th**** May 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 135**

**Have I told you guys recently how much I adore you. Yes? Well here it is again. Thank you so much for just being there to support me in this resolution, for dropping a review when you can and for making me smile. You're all awesome! **

**Dedicated to COL, can't wait to see how you type out your review to this one!**

**Disclaimer: I would say that I do not own the show, but whatever the theme park is called (if I even give it a name) is owned by me. **

* * *

The team had spent three or so hours at the theme park, enjoying the smaller rides and filling their stomachs with sugary snacks. For now they had gone their separate ways, agreeing to meet up later to finish the night with the giant roller coaster. Zap, with his hands casually thrown in his pockets, strolled down the isle of mini games, flicking his head from side to side as he briefly examined each one.

"Win a prize for your girlfriend, sir?" a tall, lanky man whose interests clearly did not involve dental hygiene asked the pilot.

"Huh," he turned to see the man behind a "shoot 'n' win" stall. "Sorry, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well maybe a lucky girl might become your girlfriend if you win them one of these fabulous prizes!" he advertised, gesturing at all the bright stuffed animals and colourful trinkets lining the back wall. Amused with the challenge, Zap placed his hands on the table.

"No thanks, I know how much of a jib these games can be," he replied nonchalantly, hiding his smirk. The vendor hurriedly thought of a new line.

"I'll tell you what; you get the first shot for free," he held out the plastic pistol in front of the bug boy, who snatched it up with excitement.

"You got it," he held the gun away from him, aimed it with the assistance of poking his tongue out to the side, and fired.

"Oh, bad luck," the man said as he plucked the dart off the wall. "It's five for another three tries, or you can go and leave your girlfriend all disappointed-"

"No, no," Zap slammed the cash down on the desk. "Give me another hit,"

Three more shots were fired, a few landing on the board. The merchant tallied the score and handed Zap a small spring of some kind.

"What is it?" he questioned, letting it fall from one hand to another.

"It's a slinky," the vendor said, reading from the label. "They were pretty popular over a thousand years ago." Zap threw the toy over his shoulder with a bored expression, quickly putting more money down on the table.

"Hit me again!"

* * *

"Hey Zap," Jenny called as she strolled up to him. He pulled a pinch of cotton candy from her gigantic ball of sugar and swallowed it quickly.

"Hey, you sure you should be eating that before the rollercoaster?" he questioned, giving her a smug look. She simply waved it off.

"I've got a pretty strong stomach," her head flicked around the stalls. "Any games around here you like?"

"Well," he looked over his shoulder at the "shoot 'n' win" stall where the toothless man gave him a sly and creepy grin. "That gun one looks all right."

"Ok," she said, walking towards the stall. "Have a go."

The pilot patted the pockets of his uniform, searching for money. His eyes slowly closed in guilt when he realised how much he had spent on that game, and how horrible he was going to feel asking Dex for an advance in his pay tomorrow. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid Jenny's stare.

"You know what," she placed a few notes on the counter, which the man scooped up greedily. "I bet you can't hit the bullseye three times."

"Bring it," he said with a grin, taking the gun from the seller's hand. He loaded the gun with all three darts, aimed it, and fired three consecutive shots.

Bang, bang, bang.

"And we have a winner!" Jenny's jaw dropped at the sight of each dart pierced in to the other so that each had hit the centre point. She turned to Zap, surprise in her eyes as the man handed him a giant blue bunny rabbit.

"Zap that was incredible," she cheered, walking with him towards the giant roller coaster. "I underestimated you."

"Thanks," was all he could say while trying to avoid getting fake rabbit fur in his mouth. "Here, you want this? It's a bit annoying for me."

The clone took it gingerly, a light blush adorning her cheeks. "Thank you. It's so cute."

* * *

With quick steps, they met up with Dex and Tung outside the roller coaster entrance. Tung's large eyes were quick to spy the giant rabbit.

"Whoa, did Zap win you that?" he questioned, pointing to the animal. Jenny had to poke her head around it to address Tung.

"He did, isn't it cute?"

"Absolutely adorable!" Dex muttered, before sharing a snigger with Tung. Zap could feel his teeth grind together at their mocking, so he was quick to change the subject.

"So, roller coaster," he gestured, stepping towards the gates. "We better get a move on considering it's already getting dark."

"Sure will. Dex, you can sit with me. I'm going to need someone to keep me from falling out," Tung said innocently. "I'm a squirmer." The two laughed lightly again, oblivious to the clone, before sprinting off to the short cue. Zap rolled his eyes in annoyance, but all that drifted away when Jenny grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's get in line."

Everyone was strapped in, and with a hum of electricity, the roller coaster shot off along the magnified track. It accelerated faster, and faster; turning corners at dangerous speeds and plummeting down peaks at alarming rates. With an excited squeal, Jenny buried her head in Zap's chest as the coaster turned around a sharp bend. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he stared down at the girl.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Would she want me to do anything? Just, just place your arm around her shoulder you big chicken!_

Zap cautiously placed his arm on her shoulder, noticing how her trembling body immediately ceased at his touch. He was so distracted by this that he didn't notice the small flash of light and the carriages slowing to a stop.

"Jenny?" he questioned softly, watching as the girl slowly pulled her head back up. "The ride's over." He couldn't tell whether or not it was due to the exciting ride or something else, but he loved the way her cheeks flushed red as she smiled.

* * *

"Ah, nice shot Zap," Dex commented, peering over the pilot's shoulder. Zap stared down at the photo in shock, looking at himself in the coaster carriage with Jenny buried around his midsection. Zap had his arm around her shoulder with the most satisfied smirk ever mustered on his lips. Tung laughed loudly at the photo.

"Oh, oh dude," he said between breaths. "You just better hope Jenny doesn't see that."

"See what?" the clone questioned, startling the boys. Zap quickly and subtly slipped the picture in to his pocket.

"Nothing," he said, a little too quickly. "Come one, we better be heading home."

* * *

**Done, and I hope you liked it because personally I think this one's great. R&R! **


	16. One shot - Day in a coma of Habibot

**16****th**** May 2013 Thursday**

**Day 136**

**It's the 16****th**** of the month again, and you know what that means! Habibot! (See, the year is going so quickly). Let's see what the little guy eavesdrops on to today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't recommend actually counting the things you do own. **

* * *

'Mm, that's good oil,' Habibot thought cheerfully as the black liquid twisted through the crazy straw and eventually landed in his mouth. With a loud burp, he contently patted his round stomach, leaning back in to his chair in the kitchen.

"What up, Habibot," Zap greeted cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. Habi waved slightly, half in a greeting, the other half 'leave me alone.'

"So, do you know if Jenny is free to talk later?" he questioned the robot, walking forward to activate its calendar. Habi snapped at the pilot, sending him a small electric shock up his finger.

"Ouch," he shook his hand vigorously. "Fine, I won't check. But just let her know that I'm looking for her."

Zap poured himself a glass of water before turning back to face the relaxing robot, the pilot leaning awkwardly on the kitchen counter. "Do, do you think she wants something more serious in our relationship?"

Habi sighed again, hardly listening to what the bug boy was saying.

"It's just, I've been thinking, and maybe I'm ready for something more too," his eyes watched the bug bot intently, as though searching for an answer. When the bot appeared to make a movement, his eyes sparkled at the sight.

"You're right Habi," he said with enthusiasm. "If I took this risk to ask her out, then it will take another risk to move forward. Thanks." With a flick in his wings, Zap rocketed out of the kitchen and down the halls in search of his girlfriend.

Habibot could feel his eyelids become heavier, but just when you think you can get some quick shut eye in Hamilton Habitat, you are always shaken awake, and in Habibot's case, you are literally shaken awake.

"Daddy," Winston squealed, holding the bug bot upside down. "I want to play with this one!"

"No, we can't play with Habibot," Dex instructed in his fatherly manner. "He's an important maintenance robot, and what did I tell you about running around these halls?"

The toddler hung his head in a guilty fashion. "Sorry daddy."

Dex knelt down on one knee, staring at his son and sighing. "Maybe it's time we talk about you going to school."

Still avoiding eye contact, Winston nodded slightly before taking his father's hand.

"Come on," Dex said, walking him towards the door. "Let's see if we can find mommy to talk to about this."

Habi, with a numb expression on his face, shook his head ferociously in a bid to wake himself up. He looked around the room, noticing the dripping tap and the small child's muddy footprints that lined the floor. His eyebrows raised high in confusion.

"Was someone in here?"

* * *

**Sorry there was no Tung, but I couldn't think of anything to happen with him. This month is really a Zenny month. Anyway R&R and don't forget entries to cover competition! **


	17. Main story - Schools

**17****th**** May 2013 Friday**

**Day 137**

**Short one in continuation of yesterday's, sorry that they are so short but technically I need to begin on an exam timetable. **

**Disclaimer: I own my plot, but I'm about to lose it the moment I put it on this page. **

* * *

"Mommy," Winston shouted once he entered the room. His fast sneakers carried him from the door to where his mother was seated at the control panel. "Make daddy say no."

Jane chuckled slightly in confusion, her eyebrow rising at her little boy. "Dex, what is he talking about?"

"I thought maybe it was time Winston started school," he said casually, crossing his arms with a sincere smile on his face. Jane's face appeared to light up at the conversation.

"You go to school? Doesn't that sound exciting Junior?" she said in her "Winston" voice. She always used that voice whenever she spoke to her son, so Dex just found it easier to give it a name.

"No," the toddler said sternly. "I don't want to go."

"But you get to learn all these really cool things, little one," the leader began, kneeling down so that he was eyelevel with his son. Winston copied his father, crossing his arms tightly and flicking his head in the opposite direction.

"No, I don't want to go," he repeated with the same enthusiasm. Dex and Jane exchanged worried looks.

"But, Junior, don't you want to learn more about insects at school?" Jane began, her smirk growing as her son opened one eye to look at his mother, obviously intriguing the boy. "School is wonderful, and you get to meet new people and play games and explore the world a little more."

"But I explore the world with you guys," he argued, the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Please don't make me go."

"Look," Dex began to whisper to his wife. "I know we said we would give him the childhood we never had, but we didn't go to school and we turned out fine. I was running the habitat when I was 10 and you've been living among the crickets for as long as you can remember." Jane's mouth pouted in thought at Dex's words.

"Maybe Jenny could set up an archive bot to give him daily lessons? It wouldn't hurt to try it for the kindergarten years. And if he needs different education, we can sign him up," Dex's eyes searched Janes while he waited for a response. Jane smiled up at him, which he mirrored.

"Ok, Junior," she began in a motherly tone, stern yet loving. "We're going to have you home schooled, but if we think you need a different environment to work in, we'll go check out so schools."

"Yay," the toddler wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. "I still get to come on missions with you."

* * *

**This was never really planned in the beginning, but I'm glad I can think of some filler chapters. Don't forget the image competition, but if you're all busy I don't mind. R&R! **


	18. Main story - Honey

**18****th**** May 2013 Saturday**

**Day 138**

**More Zenny in this one, actually I'm pretty sure from this point onwards is entirely Zenny main story chapters, so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Show belongs to Matthew Fernandes and March Entertainment, but if he or anyone else who works/knows him is reading this, let it be known that I am available for collaboration in season 2. **

* * *

Zap was quick to find Jenny working on the ship. Their next mission was based on a water planet, so the clone was in charge of maintaining and rechecking every single life boat and supplies that the ship carried. He stood cross armed and leaning against a wall, just watching her work on something that she had so much passion for.

"Man, I love watching you work," he voiced loudly, enough to catch her attention. She turned her focus back to the ship, wiping the grease of a wrench with a smirk on her face before dropping it back in to her toolbox.

"How long have you been there?" she questioned softly, the pilot strolling up to greet her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck from behind.

"Haven't been here too long…honey," he cringed slightly when she turned around in slight surprise, eyes wide but her mouth clamped shut.

"Honey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's new. Is everything all right?"

He sighed while simultaneously taking his hands off her, placing them on his hips. Sometimes it was scary how well she knew him.

"Well, I've been thinking," he began, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The clone turned around at his change in tone, gently placing her arms on his shoulders while looking at him in concern. "Maybe, we're ready for something…more in our relationship."

"And you thought 'more' meant a change in pet names," she giggled, stepping closer to him. One of her hands casually found its way to his hair. "Well, honey is different, but I still like yours 'Hair Boy'."

Zap smirked at the name, flashing her a playful smile. His sigh came out a bit more serious than he had planned, causing her to stare at him in curiosity.

"So, what did you have in mind for something more," she murmured against his lips. Zap responded with a quick kiss before meeting her gaze.

"I don't think we can move forward if we're still here," his words caught her off guard, a little surprised at where this was going.

"Do you want to get our own place?"

* * *

**Short and sweet, and an interesting plot twist (never planned this bit) so tell me what you think, but ultimately final decisions are mine. R&R! **


	19. Main story - Conflicts and consoling

**19****th**** May 2013 Sunday**

**Day 139**

**In the final few weeks of uni before exams, and it's really starting to get stressful. Sorry if I miss a day but in my opinion, I'm doing ok, I feel like I won't be updating a lot of chapters on New Year's Eve. **

**Disclaimer: Every time I think of what to write here, my head flicks up and I look around my room for something funny to write. Just thought you'd want to know. **

* * *

'_Ok, ok, don't freak, it's not like she said anything bad,' _Zap tried to reassure himself as he paced down the hall in search for his leader. After he had just told Jenny about moving out with her, she remained quiet for a while, as though thinking intensely. He had looked on in worry as her arms separated from him, avoiding his gaze as she tried to find an answer.

Finally, after an unbearable silence she said she would "think about it", which he took, or at least tried to take, as a good sign. She didn't say "no" immediately nor did she say "you can go but I'm staying here", but in all honesty, he didn't care where they lived, as long as she was by his side.

His hand went down to his stomach, gurgling with guilt and worry. _'Oh man,'_ he thought, his heartbeat noticeably increasing. _'Oh man I've made a huge mistake.'_

Just as he was about to punch the wall, the very man he was looking for entered the hall from the other end.

"Zap?" he questioned, causing the pilot to hold his fist in mid-air. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing," he argued, dropping his arm. Dex walked up to him with that fatherly expression on his face, waiting for the pilot to give in and begin explaining his problem.

"Well, something might be troubling me," he began in a soft whisper, to which not a single word missed Dex's ear. A strong hand clasped itself on the bug boy's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So, what's up then?" the leader questioned in a friendly manner. Zap looked up at him cautiously, before dropping his head and beginning his rant.

"I…I kind of asked, asked Jenny to move out with me," he felt the hand on his shoulder grip tighter, almost to the point that it was uncomfortable. Lucky Zap was a lot stronger than Dex.

"You, you want to move out?" he asked softly, letting his hand drop as he tried to process the new information. Zap looked up in to his leader's eyes.

"She said she'd think about it, but the more I think about it, the more I'm regretting asking her," Zap began, letting himself slide down the wall until he sat on the cold floor. Dex sat down beside him. "I didn't know what else to say; I didn't know what moving forward in our relationship could be other than getting our own place."

"Don't you think you guys are taking things a bit too fast?" the leader questioned wearily. "You've only been going out for a year."

"I'm not going to lose her, Dex," Zap said matter-of-factly. It startled Dex at how serious the pilot's voice was.

"I know," Dex said simply, neither of them making eye contact with each other.

"I mean, we're old enough to get married, now," Zap began, not realising that Dex's eyes widened slightly in fear. "But, I thought there was another step or two before that. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered, eyes locked with the wall in front of him. "I mean, if you can't even explain your situation to me now, how are you guys supposed to know where you are?"

Zap moved his mouth in thought. "Yeah, you're right, as usual," Dex rolled his eyes at Zap's attitude, smirking as the pilot began to feel like himself again. "But I don't know what else to do, I mean, it's out there now; the possibility of us taking this step. What if she says yes? What if she says no?"

"I can help both of you make this decision," Dex replied, meeting the pilot's gaze.

"You can?" Zap replied with eagerness, sitting on his knees as he faced his leader.

"Just to warn you now though, it might be more difficult than you want to think," the sternness in his voice caused Zap to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. Dex never broke his eye contact, proving to his employee that he was serious. Zap nodded uneasily before standing; Dex following in suit.

"Ok," he mumbled, looking down at his brown shoes. "If you think it'll help, I guess we'll try it."

"I just need to run it by Jane first, then we can discuss this new situation," Dex grasped his hands together, his head flicking up and down the hall as though checking to see if the coast was clear. "And make sure that Jenny doesn't make any decision on this just yet; if she tries to bring it up, change the subject."

Zap nodded numbly again before presenting his trademark smirk. "You know, you've been very good about us," he gestured with his fingers between himself and the empty space beside him, taken to mean Jenny. Dex curled his lips inwards with a slight nod of his head.

"Yes I've been trying to get used to the idea," he continued to nod, his arms crossing tightly together. "And believe me, it hasn't been easy."

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks," Zap smiled kindly, earning a smile from the leader. Dex patted him on the back before the pilot parted in silence, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. As Zap walked further away, Dex's smile slowly faded to a concerned frown, releasing a sigh as the bug boy finally exited.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

**Quite a long one (in comparison) but then again I was in the mood to write today, not to do homework. R&R!**


	20. Main story - The test

**20****th**** May 2013 Monday**

**Day 140 **

**You know, I'm already one-third of the way through the year, the next milestone is when the day count is at 182**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show and hence, the show does not own me. That was the deal (we even shook on it)**

* * *

Dex pressed the little orange button on the side of the crib, bringing the railing upwards and locking in to place. The father smiled down at his son as the child squirmed with the excitement of a goodnight sleep. He leant over the railing and kissed his son on his forehead.

"Goodnight Winston," he said, watching as his baby boy drifted off to sleep. "At least you don't want to leave us just yet."

"What? Who's leaving?" Jane questioned curiously as she strolled up to her husband. She in turn gave her child a quick kiss before facing Dex, a concerned look plastered on her face.

"I just had a talk to Zap," he began, leading Jane away so their voices would not disturb their son. "He said he asked Jenny to move out with him-"

"What?" Jane screeched loudly, slamming her hand over her mouth when she registered her volume. Dex hushed her immediately, and fortunately for them, Junior was a quick and heavy sleeper.

"He asked her to move out with him," Dex repeated, only to have Jane roll her eyes at him.

"Yes, I heard that part," she whispered in the same tone, gesturing for him to continue quickly. "What happened after? Did she say something? What did you and Zap talk about?"

"He's worried that the step might be a, a bit more than a step," he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck in worry. "Zap's beginning to think that he's not ready for it, and he's very nervous that Jenny is going to break up with him after this."

Jane shook her head slowly. "She wouldn't do that," she said quietly, taking Dex's hands in her own. "I've seen the way she talks about him; it's the last thing she'll do."

"Well maybe because of that she's thinking about leaving with him, and if he says no she's going to be very confused," Dex sighed at the exhausting nature of the predicament. "I have to prove to them what it'll be like if they were living outside the habitat by themselves."

"How can you do that?" his wife questioned. "The habitat can hardly function without Jenny, and neither can Zap."

Dex hummed in thought, furrowing his brow in concentration. "Do you remember how hard it was to live apart before you moved in?" Jane nodded slightly at his words.

"It was such a relief when we were finally together; I couldn't live without you."

"These two have somehow altered their sleeping patterns," Dex began, the gears in his brain turning as a plan began to take form. "Apparently they can't fall asleep without each other. Our job is very unpredictable; I'm worried they won't be able to live without each other."

Jane nodded in agreement, following his same thought. "Well, we need to separate them and see if they can survive without the other; we'll put them in different houses outside the habitat for a week or so."

Dex shook his head as he brought his finger to his chin. "No, like you said; the habitat can't function without Jenny."

"All right, just send Zap," the leader complied, although he looked regretful and guilty of the new idea that formed in his mind.

"There's an outstanding mission I've been meaning to take care of," he began, counting off its qualities on his fingers. "It's for ten days, only requires one entomologist and is located on the outskirts of Lupta's main village where he can stay in a hotel."

"And if they can survive the ten days, then they're meant to be. That'll be the test, to see if their relationship can withstand the difficult moments too," Jane finished his thought for him, both of them staring at each other with sad eyes.

"It won't be easy for all of us," she continued. "We'll lose an employee plus Jenny might not be her fully functioning self."

"Yeah, but it has to be done," Dex finished, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife. "If they can last through this, then we know for sure that they can last though anything."

* * *

**Wordy, but important to plot. I have this part planned out for a while and I'm so happy that I'm finally up to it! Yay me! R&R! Don't forget covers. **


	21. Main story - Solo mission

**21****st**** May 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 141**

**More Zenny until the end of the month, it's a good time, plus very easy to write. **

**Disclaimer: If I really forgot to put this on here, would March Entertainment really sue me? Actually they might, they don't have a lot of money do they. **

* * *

"Ok, so I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here," Dex began, addressing his entire team in the control room. There was a murmur of agreement as everyone nodded their heads.

"Is it because our last mission was unsuccessful?" Jenny queried, to which Dex shook his head in disagreement.

"Is it because the forest pavilion is experiencing a drought?" Zap questioned. Dex shook his head once again.

"Is it because Tung flooded the bathroom when he tried to take a bath?" Bream asked. Dex shot his head up to look at her.

"What?"

Tung stammered quickly to try and cover his fault. "Uh, nothing."

"Ok," Dex spoke quickly, clasping his hands together.

'_Well that solves the mystery of why there's a drought.'_

His head turned to Jane, who nodded solemnly before the leader turned back to his crew. "No, there's a new mission that needs to be attended to."

"That's it?" Jenny interrupted, beginning to stand. "That doesn't seem so serious. I'll test the system's engines while everyone else can stock the ship."

"No, no, it's not that," Dex gestured for her to sit down. She obliged wearily. "There…it's a job for only one entomologist."

Everyone exchanged confused glances, wondering who it was that will be completing the mission by themselves.

"Zap, you've always wanted a solo mission, right?" Dex asked, startling the pilot. The bug boy looked over to the clone, both looking pretty glum.

"Well, yeah," he stammered, remembering his mission to collect spider snot in order to save Jenny. "But, is this mission well suited to me?"

Dex could tell the pilot was trying to avoid the task, but he gave him a look that reminded the bug boy of their previous conversation.

_Just to warn you now though, it might be more difficult than you want to think_

"But, Dex," Zap questioned softly, placing his hand on Jenny's knee. "I don't want to go."

"It's only for ten days, Zap," the leader began to reassure him with his stern yet caring fatherly expression. "It will give you an experience of perhaps, fending for yourself outside the habitat."

Jenny met Zap's sad gaze. "Does anyone really have to go? Can't we just leave this mission?"

"It's been put off too long for us to ignore any longer," Dex informed, his hands held firmly behind his back as he rocked nervously on the balls of his feet.

"Well, it should be all right," Jenny spoke, grasping Zap's hand in her own. Her voice however didn't sound convincing to herself. "I mean, it's only for ten days."

Bream exchanged a confused look with Tung, shrugging with uncertainty.

"You, uh, ship out tomorrow," Jane chimed in, causing Zap to flick his head up in surprise.

"That's…soon," was all he could say, his eyes and words directed to the floor.

"Jenny, would you mind collecting these items," Dex handed her a small list of required equipment. "Zap's going to need them."

"Sure," she mumbled softly, taking the list, well almost snatching it out of her boss' hand and walking out of the room. Zap placed his hand on his forehead as the new information registered in his head. Dex walked up to him, taking the chair beside him and resting his hand on the pilot's shoulder once again.

"I told you it might be more difficult than you want to think," he began, trying to comfort the pilot. Zap shook his hand from him roughly, an agitated look on his face.

"I don't see how this is going to help," he snapped, his voice a whisper to keep it from cracking.

"Trust me, it will," the leader reassured. When the bug boy left the cold room without another word, Dex looked worriedly to his wife.

"We're doing the right thing," Jane comforted, walking up to Dex. The two were startled from their gaze as Tung cleared his throat, Bream standing next to him with an equally lost and puzzled expression.

"Is there something we're missing?"

* * *

**Next chapter we say a small farewell to Zap, but there will be his point of view in the ten chapters as well. Kind of getting sad, but it might get better. R&R!**


	22. Main story - Miss you already

**22****nd**** May 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 142**

**If you can guess the ad that this story is based on, points to you. **

**Disclaimer: Hey, I'm doing them a favour, this show would have virtually no popularity if it weren't for TrueLoveIsReal and myself. **

* * *

The low whistle of the train warned the passengers of its close departure. People bustled around the station, bidding their goodbyes and moving their luggage on the hover carts. The clicking of heels and shouting from different people echoed around the platform, but these things went unnoticed as Zap and Jenny stared in to each other's eyes.

Dex stood behind his wife, his hand nestled on her shoulder. Winston watched the sight from his mother's arms, his lips trembling before burying his head in his mother's shoulder.

Bream watched on with a look of sympathy as the two entomologists held each other's hands tightly, never breaking their gaze with the other. Tung, who caught her eye, grasped her hand for reassurance, but it didn't stop him from letting the tears flow himself.

Jenny looked away from the person she was about to be separated from and pulled a long piece of grey wool from her knapsack. He bowed his head slightly as she wrapped the scarf around his neck, keeping her hands gripped to the ends as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

When they parted, his eyes were soft with hurt, which he tried to cover up by bringing the wool up to his nose and inhaling its scent.

"I made it myself," she whispered, standing on her tip toes so her forehead was pressed against his. His eyes widened in surprise, pulling himself away to look at her.

Jenny rolled her eyes slightly. "Ok, I made the machine that made it," he chuckled at her words before being brought back to reality and the sadness returned to his face.

She realised his change and mimicked his expression before looking down with glazed eyes. He lifted her head gently with two fingers, his eyes moving between hers.

"I'm going to miss you," he murmured, taking his hand away from her chin. With slow movements, the clone wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his hands made soft circles on her back. He looked off in the distance, sighing in defeat when he realised that this would be the last hug with her for an entire ten days.

_If hugs could talk…_

The train whistled again, and Zap pulled away from her, his hands grasping her shoulders before begrudgingly letting go. He grabbed his bag by his foot and walked to the train.

Jenny stood on the platform by herself, crossing her arms together as a cool breeze rushed under the bypass. Zap placed his luggage in the railings above before taking his seat by the window. Turning his head, he could see Jenny standing alone, but from where he was, she looked smaller and more afraid than he had ever seen her before.

He faced her through the window, stroking the scarf so that she could see. It might've been the light rain beginning to fall on the glass, but he could've sworn that he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He could feel the electricity shoot through the train from under his feet and knowing that he was about to depart, pressed his outstretched hand on the cold glass. Jenny laughed slightly, holding up her hand to wave goodbye but quickly brought it to her mouth to stop herself from crying. Zap pulled his hand away with a sad smile, looking at her image through his frosted handprint.

The engineer watched as the train pushed off from the platform and soared in to the sky. Her eyes, tired and bloodshot, blinked out the last few tears as they followed the path of the train, carrying the one person she cared most about in the world.

_I miss you already _

* * *

**Wow, I don't know about you guys but I really like this one, makes me want to cry. Hope you enjoy it (in a good way) and take comfort in knowing that…I've got so many plots after this one!**


	23. Main story - Unfortunate situations

**23 May 2013 Thursday**

**Day 143**

**Sorry, this one will be short because I'm not at home and hence, do not have access to my plan.**

**I'm surprised no one guessed the ad, but then again I didn't even know what it was advertising until I saw it and really tried to pay attention. It's something like, Cuddles, a fabric softener that says "if cuddles could talk". Anywho, just thought it was really sweet. One more week and I'm at 150! **

**Disclaimer: I'm out of ideas. **

* * *

Zap had had a miserable ride the entire way there. Crying babies, snoring passengers and parents yelling at their children to behave themselves. The pilot tried to curl up and fall asleep, but without Jenny there it was going to be difficult anyway. By the time he stepped off the train at his new destination, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and dark bags had begun to form.

With a tired arm, he flung his bag over his shoulder and began walking through Lupta's city towards his instructed hotel.

"Ah, hi," he greeted the concierge, who looked down at the bug boy with a snootish expression. "I heard there was a room here for me?"

"Name," the man asked, his fingers readying at the keyboard.

"Zap," the pilot replied, looking anxiously around the room. Keys were exchanged, and after a few steps up the musty staircase, Zap found the rusting metallic door that was the gateway to his sleeping chambers.

The other side, however, was not a paradise.

"Gross," he cursed under his breath, watching as dirt flew out of the mattress where his bag landed. The crawling insects were not a bother though, heck, he was an entomologist. Hardly anything could be seen in the dim light as Zap made himself comfortable.

"Great," he mumbled sarcastically, placing the last of his needed equipment on his utility belt. "I get to look forward to this when I'm done."

The only mission on the list given to him by Dex was a half hour hover bus ride to the farming land of Lupta. The pilot groaned again as he stepped on the crowded bus, and after finally managing to catch a seat on this ride, watched as the dust travelled in great plumes behind them.

He arrived at a small farm on the outskirts, and just like the hotel, it wasn't much at all. From what he could see, the area was mainly flat dry dust, a small red barn and a large section of yellow wheat. The pilot followed the path to the barn, where he was greeted by a man who looked as old as the town itself.

"What's a young whippersnapper such as yourself doin' on my farm?" he questioned in a squeaky voice. "Young whippersnappers ain't supposed to be here."

"I'm Zap, you called for an entomologist?" he asked himself, hoping that this old man had no recollection of the stress call. If he didn't, Zap could race back to the hotel, grab his stuff and catch the next train back to Metro City, but as luck would have it, the old man's eyes widened happily in realisation.

"Ah yes," he spoke slowly, walking out of his barn and closing the door at the slowest rate possible. "I have a problem, see."

"That's what I'm here for," he spoke with a roll of his eyes, following the farmer as he hobbled to his wheat orchid.

"I have a problem with them beetles," he spoke with a whistle, pointing down towards the ground. Zap leaned down to inspect the object more closely, straining his eyes before he could see the beetle.

"That's it?" he questioned in disappointed surprise, standing up to address the man. "I'm from an alien entomologist company. We specialise in large insects. Do you have any of those around here?"

"Nope," the farmer replied after a long silence. "We've only got dem dang beetles."

"Course you do," Zap spoke condescendingly, placing his hands on his hips. His head began to shake, kicking himself internally at how unfortunate his situation was. He smiled to the old farmer before kneeling back down. "Course you do."

* * *

"Jenny?" Dex questioned from the corridor. He found the clone in question sitting in her lab, a dazed and far off expression etched on her features. "Jenny, I've been trying to contact you for the last two hours."

"So?" she snapped dryly, never turning around to face her leader. Dex furrowed his brow before walking up behind her.

"Can you please send this order form out to the postal express service. The, ah, the crickets need their medicine."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered, resuming to a sketch that she had forgotten. Dex cleared his throat.

"Now, please," he ordered in a stern voice. Jenny swiveled around in her chair with a noticeable sigh of exasperation, before snatching the order form out of his hands.

"Fine, I'll do it," she retorted, reading the piece of paper as she walked out the door. Dex stood in shock for a moment at the curious attitude change in their engineer. What on Earth happened? Before leaving himself, a piece of paper on the clone's work bench caught his eye, bringing his attention to it as he read the words, or really numbers on the sheet.

It appeared to be some sort of countdown.

* * *

**Sorry if quality is poor, but in my case I like it. Hope you do too. R&R!**


	24. Main story - Perfume

**24****th**** May 2013 Friday**

**Day 144**

**Yeah, I kind of sped it up yesterday, but I was a little pressed for time. Enjoy this one, it's even shorter. **

**Disclaimer: No seriously, I'm out of ideas.**

* * *

Zap collapsed on to the musty comforter of his temporary bed, coughing as he inhaled some of the dust.

He was exhausted, to put it bluntly. For the entire day, dawn to dusk, he had spent his time analysing the small details of the old man's farm. It was routine work for an amateur entomologist, but the pilot thought at least he would be an experienced entomologist.

Testing the pH of the soil to see what conditions the wheat was growing in, bringing back a few samples of the beetles and the dust and sampling the fertilizer. And all under the increasing heat of the sun.

So when it was time for him to sleep, he was relieved to be coming back to the small dark room. He dressed in to his usual sleepwear of a grey shirt and black tracksuit pants before pulling the thin and moth eaten blanket up to his chin. His eyes closed slowly with tiredness, but every time they came close to closing, his eyes snapped open again.

With a groan of displeasure, he tossed to one side, then to the other. Nothing seemed to work. After a few tossings and turnings, Zap realised that he kept checking the ground, as if hoping the next time he looked, Jenny would be there asleep beside him.

But every time he did, the floor was bare.

The pilot faced the ceiling with a sigh, a slight headache forming at how white the ceiling was. His hand pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing up his eyes and inhaling deeply.

The pilot's eyes snapped open as his nose caught the tiny scent emitting from his bag. Spreading his wings so his feet wouldn't have to touch the cold ground, he flew over his bag, unzipped it and quickly pulled out the item that held the familiar smell.

God bless his insect sense of smell…

And God bless Jenny for giving him that scarf.

He pressed the wool to his nose and breathed in deeply. Her smell caressed the inside of his nose, causing his eyes to close softly at the scent. He pulled it away, sighing in contentedness as the smile grew on his lips.

"Thank you," he whispered down to the wool in his hands. He began pulling the item out of his bag at a fast rate, and when the last section fell out, a small bottle rolled out on to the cold floor. Curiously, Zap flew down and grabbed it, smiling down as he realised what it was. Seated at the tiny desk and with a steady hand, he opened the perfume bottle with a small 'pop' and tipped a bit of the liquid on to the scarf. It soaked in immediately and Zap pulled it back up to his nose.

This time the smell was stronger and with a look of relief, he wrapped the scarf tightly around his neck before climbing back in to the tiny bed.

He pulled the scarf over his nose as he slept, finally able to sleep with the heavenly scent of Jenny close by to him.

* * *

**Sweet one for this, makes you coo in cuteness. Tell me how it's going, R&R! **


	25. Main story - Mother daughter

**25****th**** May 2013 Saturday**

**Day 145**

**Thank you very much for your feedback on that last one. I was supposed to put Jenny in the last but it was running a little late. This one will be Jenny. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, it is with a heart full of regret to say that I will never own the show.**

* * *

Jane had just finished tending to the acid glow-worms and now, she was retrieving the food bag for her beloved crickets. Work around here had become a lot harder without their "muscle" worker, but Dex had thoroughly created the perfect regime for everyone that compensated for their missing employee.

Heading towards the cargo haul, the mother decided to take a detour through the control room; just to skim past the cameras and ensure that everything was all right.

The door opened with a quick swish, and Jane was slightly surprised at what she saw.

Walking up with silent footsteps, she sat down next to the engineer and nudged her shoulder. With a groan of tiredness, Jenny blinked away the cake in her eyes before meeting Jane's gaze.

"What's this?" Jane questioned, gesturing in a nod towards the largest of the computer monitors. A soundwave bounced across the screen, accompanied by a rhythmic beat of snoring.

"Sorry," her voice was croaky with no use. "It's a recording from a video camera. The sound of Zap's snoring puts me to sleep."

Jane curled her lips in sympathy, rubbing her hand on Jenny's back in comfort as she spoke. "How are you going with all of this?"

"Not good," Jenny said bluntly, shaking her head as it rested in her hand. "I feel like, like the team isn't whole. We can't work without him."

"I know," the mother nodded in agreement, typing at the computer to reduce the sound of the snoring. "I bet this hasn't been easy on you either?"

Her question snapped the clone out of her daze as her head began to droop again. Wiping her face awake, she buried her head in her hands, unable to face her conversationalist as she spoke.

"I've never felt this empty since before Dex found me," she mumbled, just loud enough for Jane to head. "I don't know what to do without him."

"You know, Dex and I went through something like this," she began, catching the attention of the engineer as she turned her head. "Before we moved in together, we agreed to spend a few weeks apart to test the strength of our relationship. It was so hard at first, but by the end you kind of realised that another person somewhere, your other half, is feeling the same way and wants to be with you as much as you want to be with them."

Jenny sat up in her seat properly, smudging the tear stains that had subtly began to form. "How did you manage to get through all that time?"

"I tried to distract myself with work," she explained, smiling at the memory. "But it is important that you don't try and forget about them completely. Knowing that he will come back should make you strive for the future where you'll see him again."

With a sad nod, Jenny gave Jane a small smile. She sniffed the last of her tears away before pulling herself together and standing up.

"I'm going to go work on a few discontinued experiments," she said, which Jane nodded solemnly at. "And, thank you for this. It meant a lot."

The mother's lips curled in sympathy again. "I know."

* * *

**Kind of mother/daughter with this one, so very sweet. R&R! (Sorry they are short/nothing really huge happening but exams are fast approaching and I should be revising.) **


	26. Songfic - Jetlag

**26****th**** May 2013 Sunday**

**Day 146**

**This are kind of looking up for them but don't worry, Zap will be back by the end of the month. **

**COL, seriously, I think great minds think alike because I've had the song "Jetlag" stuck in this part of the plan since last year, so here it is. Honourable mention to COL for thinking my thoughts. Song is italicised and **_**before**_** the section where it is supposed to happen. It's also easy just to picture Zap singing the guy bit and Jenny singing the girl bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song; makes me sad. **

* * *

_What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
_

Zap pulls his knees up to his chin, sitting on his bed as he stares out to the starry sky from his window.

_And back at home you feel so far  
Waiting for the phone to ring_

His view outside immediately turns to Jenny, head tired and resting on the keyboard as she awaits a video phone call that will never come

_It's getting lonely living upside down  
I don't even want to be in this town  
Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy  
_  
He collapses back in to his small bed, distraught with being apart from the woman he loves

_You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed_

His head hits the pillow just as she wakes up. Zap tosses and turns in his sleep, constantly checking the ground to see the image of a girl who will never be there.

_I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
_

His eyes open up to the golden sunrise, but on another planet she is staring at a sunset. He runs his hands through his hair, tired of the confusion.

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged  
Heart heart heart is so jet lagged  
Heart heart heart is so jet lagged  
Is so jet lagged_

_"What time is it where you are?"_ Jenny frantically searches her database, trying to find the time zones between herself and the boy she has been separated from.

He is sitting in his bed, counting on his fingers. _"5 more days and I'll be home."_

"_I keep your picture in my car,"_ the clone pulls up a photo of the two together, tears welling at the happy faces on the image.

_"I hate the thought of you alone,"_ his final memory of her replays in his head, alone and afraid on a train platform.

_"I've been keeping busy all the time just to try to keep you off my mind. Trying to figure out the time zone's making me crazy,"_ she scribbles down the words too fast, staring through teary eyes at the written mess. Her hands rake through her hair, trying to calm herself down at the situation.

_You say good morning, when it's midnight, going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset and it's driving me mad. I miss you so bad and my heart heart heart is so jet lagged,"_ Zap lifts his head up again, his eyes analysing every star possible. Tired, he collapses on the bed, bringing the scarf back up to his nose. _"Heart heart heart is so jet lagged. Heart heart heart is so jet lagged. Is so jet lagged."_

_"I miss you so bad"_

_"I miss you so bad"_

_"I miss you so bad" _

_"I miss you so bad"_

_"I miss you so bad"_

_"I want to share your horizon,"_ the both stand on their balconies, one staring at a sunset, the other watching as the sun rises on their town.

"_I miss you so bad"_

_"And see the same sun rising,"_ Zap drops his head in defeat as the sun disappears under the horizon, making his world more dark than he wants to believe.

_"I miss you so bad"_

_"Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me," Jenny_ hands wrap around her body where she misses his touch.

_"You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad_

_And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged_  
_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_  
_Heart heart heart is so jet lagged_  
_Is so jet lagged_

_Is so jet lagged,"_

Zap turns around with a sluggish walk, moving back to his tiny bed. He pulls the blanket up under his chin and closes his eyes, awaiting yet another restless sleep without his other half.

* * *

**Song just fits so well, thank you all for reading, and thank you to my plan for having an easy one tonight when I've left it so late. R&R!**


	27. Main story - Phone call

**27****th**** May 2013 Monday**

**Day 147**

**In response to the question; yes, the song was the inspiration for this particular plot, and I'm just so proud at how well everything is falling in to place. **

**Disclaimer: You are not expected to know integration to read this story. (Something that came up today)**

* * *

Jenny had the biggest smile on her face today, and it wasn't because of what Jane had said to her. Granted, the conversation she had had with the older woman had made her feel better, but that wasn't it.

No, today was the day she was allowed to call Zap. Dex had made a promise to her when Zap had started his trip, that the clone could try and contact him today; the cost to be covered by their leader himself. With a bright smile blinding all that saw it, the engineer raced to her control room, tapping immediately on the keys.

'_Choose destination for contact,'_ the computer messaged to her. Eager as anything, she typed 'Lupta's Outskirts; Skears Hotel,' then waited patiently for a response. The loading bar stayed on the screen longer than she wanted, and she found herself tapping her gloved fingers on the hard surface of the desk at every revolution of the circle.

Finally, a blurry image appeared on the screen. It was pretty much all static, very poor quality. While she still waited for the screen to properly load, she internally cursed at Dex for putting Zap in such a poor satellite region of the universe.

"Hello?" the figure asked on the other side of the screen. Their voice was low and slightly muted due to the quality. Thinking it was someone at the front desk, Jenny was about to begin a formal introduction when the figure spoke up again. "Jenny?"

"Zap?" she questioned, too much excitement in her voice. "Is that you?"

"Of…ourse. I m…iss o o uch," the clone furrowed her brow as she tried to piece together the lost in translation words.

"Zap, I can't hear you properly," she yelled, not realising that she had risen to her feet, shouting at the screen. The image became even darker than before, hardly his outline visible to the girl.

"I…you…it…so…wha…f…s…" she rolled her eyes as only static induced sounds reached her ears. She was happy that he probably couldn't see her right now; she wasn't sure that she wanted him to see her cry.

"I don't know if you can hear this, but I miss you so much. I literally cannot wait until you're back here with us," a muffled sentence travelled through the speakers, but the clone couldn't even make out any words. The volume of the static grew a little louder, before the speakers made a slight 'pop' sound and the connection went dead. The engineer's eyes widened in shock.

"Zap? Zap?!" she screamed at the monitor, her feet still firmly on the ground. She began to type frantically again, but it was no use. No picture came up, no sounds were heard. The engineer collapsed in her chair, dropping her head in to her crossed arms on the bench.

Who could've thought it would be this hard? It's only supposed to be ten days. Now that she thought about it, she had never spent that long away from anyone in her team before. This was the first time she had been away from Zap…

…and she hated it.

Never again was she going to be apart from him.

This thought swam through her mind as her head sat on the keyboard, exhausted with trying.

_Who could've thought it would be this hard?_

* * *

In Skears Hotel, just on the outskirts of Lupta's little village, a pilot was watching the video stream of the person he missed so much. The quality of the image was poor, so was the sound. It seemed like all he heard and saw was static. With an irritated grunt, he hit the side of the old computer, causing the final message to come across as clear as anything.

"I don't know if you can hear this, but I miss you so much. I literally cannot wait until you're back here with us"

He could feel his tired eyes glaze over. "I miss you so much too. I love you - "

His words were disregarded when the connection fell dead. He sat there for a moment, staring at the blank screen in slight surprise.

He gazed out to the window where the sun had set long ago. With an exasperated sigh, he stumbled across the musty floor to his bed and collapsed on top, emotionally and physically worn out.

The only thing that was on his mind now was…

…only three more full days until he was back on that train.

* * *

**Done for another day, and I never really know what to say down here so I'll just say, cover image comp and exams are approaching. Thank you for support, don't yell if I miss a day. R&R! **


	28. Main story - Evidence of success

**28****th**** May 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 148**

**Slow day today, but soon I need to write the chapters that I know I'm going to be busy on. **

**Disclaimer: It is with a sad regret that I say I do not own the show. **

* * *

"This sucks," cursed Zap under his breath as he through the blankets off himself, sitting up and staring at the sunrise from his window. It had been another restless sleep and with a begrudging groan, he pulled on his uniform and stepped outside.

The sun was beating down hard today, causing the pilot to blink as his eyes adjusted. Using his hand as a visor, he spied the taxi that he had called for before. With a smirk, he walked up to it; the driver opening the door for him as he stepped inside. Hey, if Dex was paying for this mission, he might as well do it in style.

The ride there was calm without the bustle of other commuters, but the dust flying behind them gave Zap and unnerving feeling to rise in his stomach.

It was even warmer outside when he arrived at the same farm he had spent the past week at, sighing in frustration when he saw the same farmer standing at his wheat field and gesturing for him to come over. With a sluggish step in his gumboots, he obliged, meeting the old man with a smile.

"Dem dang beetles still ain't left," he complained in his 'hick' voice. "What'cha goin' ta be doin' 'bout it?"

"I'm getting to it, sir," he explained, wincing slightly as the man's brow furrowed at the word 'sir'. "Everything I have tested hasn't worked."

It was true; this mission had been confusing for the most laid-back and lazy member of the team. Everything he had experimented with either killed the beetles and the wheat, or simply just made the wheat inedible for distribution. Nothing was working and Zap was at his wits end.

"I have to make some sort of physical barrier around your field," he explained, but began to worry when the farmer shook his head.

"I don't want any of yer fancy buildings. My wheat has always been grown un'er direct sunlight, and I gots ta ge' to my wheat quickly. Ney on dem fences."

The pilot rolled his eyes, dramatically letting his hands fall to his sides. "Well, sir, what do you want?"

"How em I s'posed to know? Dat's why I hired ye," the farmer explained before hobbling back to his red barn. Zap sighed again as he faced the crop. If he was very quiet, he could hear the beetles chewing away.

To be completely honest, Zap didn't know what his next step was. He was going to ask Jenny on the phone yesterday but that plan fell through, and he hadn't been able to contact anyone else.

He was completely out of ideas.

The pilot turned around, about to head back to his hotel room so that he could brainstorm in the cool. Well, it wouldn't be cold, the air conditioner had been broken for a while now, but at least it would be out of the sun. He hadn't even taken a first step when his boot landed in a blue puddle.

"Oh man," he complained, pulling his foot out as well as some of the liquid. It wasn't water, it was the same blue goo they found on that planet they had accidentally left Sally Keener on, but that wasn't the most interesting thing Zap had noticed about this puddle. Squirming and trapped within the goo, were a few of the beetles.

With a cautious hand, he bent down and pulled out a few beetles with tweezers, placing them in a sample pack. Once all the beetles were collected, he retrieved a few samples from the pond as well before standing tall in the sun. His eyes immediately spied a large pond of the same slime just through a nearby forest, smiling at the sight.

* * *

The taxi arrived promptly, picking up its passenger and taking him back to the hotel. He sat at the dim lit desk promptly, placing his specimens on the dirty surface in front of him. Opening up a petri dish, he placed a large blob of the goo at the base, spreading it to the very edges. Using the same tweezers, he pulled out one of the insects and placed it in the dish.

The bug squirmed and squished around in the goo before climbing out slowly, rejecting the slime and trying to walk as fast as it could away from the source. Zap scooped it up with ease and placed it back in his bag with the others, packing the sample in a cooler that was to be taken home. There was no doubt that Dex would want to raise a few of these insects himself.

The pilot stared down at the petri dish, finally satisfied that he was going somewhere with this mission; that he had an idea that just might work. It was only a few days until he was back home…back with her.

* * *

**This miniseries within the main story is almost done, and I better think of my plan for June because I need to write those chapters now! R&R! Thank you for your support. **


	29. Main story - Can't help but wonder

**29****th**** May 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 149**

**My final week, so it's busy busy busy. Enjoy the chapter, it's a sweet one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And I also own Lupta, unless by coincidence there is a planet in the series with the same name. (I never pay attention to the planet's names)**

* * *

"Hey Tung, could you make sure there's fresh sawdust spread in the Arthur beetle's enclosure please? Just the small section where he sleeps. Thanks," Dex heard Jenny politely sending out the tasks to her team members. He strolled in to the room, noticing how Jenny was talking in to her wristcom and typing frantically with her other hand. Bream walked in a few steps after Dex, carrying a large metal box.

"Bream, could you make sure that box makes it to my lab? I'll get to it once I reconfigure the security lock on the west exit," Dex was surprised that she didn't even have to turn her head around to know that it was Bream; her focus still on the computer in front of her.

"Wow, this is all so organised," he evaluated, watching as Jenny continued to work harder than he had ever seen her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she replied casually, spinning around in her chair to face him. "This is our workplace, so we're working."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow to her, but she turned around before it had any effect on the engineer. "I thought you'd be proud that we're working so hard."

"I am," he replied, strolling up to her to read the newly created 'chore list' for each member. "I've just never seen it to this extent before. What's really going on?"

"Nothing," she said with a smirk, unable to keep her excitement down. She swivelled around again, hardly startled at Dex's new proximity to her. She slammed a clipboard to her chest, cuddling it close as she spoke. "Except…the day after tomorrow, Zap comes home."

With a slight squeal of excitement, Jenny leapt out of her seat and with a skip in her step, moved gracefully out of the room with a surprised look from her leader.

"Wow," he whispered again, to no one in particular. "We should try and get this kind of enthusiasm more often.

* * *

Back on Lupta, Zap wiped away the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, admiring his entire day's work in the setting sun. He had risen at dawn, or really, got out of bed at dawn, he hardly felt like he slept on this mission. All day, he had carved out a 'box frame' around the wheat paddock, shaped almost like a perfect moat all the way around. The dimensions were a little different; the wall was slightly higher on the side of the wheat so that when the beetles crawled in to the goo-filled gutter, they would be forced out the other side, away from the produce.

He smiled at the sight, proud at how he had done this all by himself. The pilot looked up and spied the same slime pond. Tomorrow he was to transport the liquid in to his new gutter system and then his mission would be complete.

He was so distracted with admiring his work, that he didn't notice the old farmer walk up behind him.

"Ye did a fine job," he congratulated, patting, or really hitting the pilot in the back. "Once dat liquid be fillin' in dis here gutter, den dem beetles ain't got no chance."

"You said it," Zap chuckled, looking down at his feet. The old man tested out Zap's contraption; stepping over the gutter and in to his wheat field with ease.

"You've been de best we've had. It'll be sad ta see yer go," he frowned in sympathy, stepping back across the moat. Zap smiled his most professional smile.

"Thank you, but I should head back. There are people waiting for me," as though understanding, the old man nodded his head and began his shuffle back to the barn. Zap stared back at the giant field, his heart full of pride at the sight.

_I wonder if she would've thought the same._

_I wonder if she thinks this is brilliant._

_I wonder what she's doing now._

_I wonder if she knows that I'll be home soon._

* * *

**These two can't seem to stop thinking of the other, but that's what makes them really sweet. R&R!**


	30. Main story - Realisation

**30th May 2013 Thursday**

**Day 150 (Woohoo!)**

**Made it to 150 days, just 50 more and it will be 200. (Gotta love basic math) Enjoy the second last chapter of Zap's mission, he'll be home very soon. **

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the show?**

* * *

"Like I said, ye did a fine job," the old man congratulated the pilot, shaking hands as both looked towards the field. From where they were standing, they could see multiple beetles becoming trapped in the goo-moat, and many other beetles squirming away from the fenced off section.

"Thank you, it's been fun," he replied kindly but sighed a sigh of relief when the old man retreated to his barn and when the taxi cab showed up on the street. The bug boy walked quickly across the dust covered ground to the hover-car, but came to a stop when he noticed a small insect scurrying along near the base of the vehicle. He squatted down for further analysis, then used his tweezers to place the specimen in the plastic bag. Smiling gingerly at the confused looking driver, he hopped in to the back seat and sat quietly the entire ride home.

Back at the hotel, Zap made sure that all of his things were packed away in his bag so that he could catch the earliest train possible tomorrow morning. The smile never left his face the entire time. He was so happy to be going back home, he couldn't wait to see everyone; Dex, Jane, Winston, Bream, even Tung, but he knew the person he would be the most glad to see was Jenny.

He could picture it now; both of the smiling as his train pulled in to the platform, the pilot quickly pushing aside all of the bustling passengers just to get to her, wrapping his arms around her so tightly that she might explode, and then graze his nose over hers a few times, his favourite feeling, before...

Zap was snapped out of his day dream by the sound of buzzing.

Buzzing...like the ringing of a telephone.

Quickly, he found the source of the noise - it wasn't that difficult considering it was his wristcom - and immediately he flipped it open.

"Jenny?" he questioned the receiver, but he was met with the sound of chuckling. No picture could be seen, only the noise.

"I see you haven't forgotten the rest of us, huh, Zap?" questioned the voice on the other end. The pilot immediately felt calm when he recognised the voice, a smile growing on his lips.

"Dex, hey man it's good to hear from you," he answered, collapsing on his bed as he spoke. "What's been happening?"

"Oh, you know, not much. Just small missions here and there," he spoke casually, and Zap could just picture the bored look on his leader's face. "Things have been harder around here without you."

"I'll bet," the bug boy said smugly, hearing the amused sigh on the other end of the line.

"I just wanted to know how you were getting on?" he questioned eagerly. Zap smiled with a sigh.

"Things have been going well. I'm proud to say that I did this mission all by myself and that I had this experience," he replied honestly, rolling over on his small bed to address his wristcom more comfortably. "Hey, would you mind putting Jenny on the phone for a bit?"

The pilot was slight confused when he didn't hear an immediate reply, but rather heavy breathing from the leader.

"Jenny doesn't know this phone exists," he admitted after a while, Zap's eyes widening at his words.

"Uh oh," he said with a chuckle, almost pitying Dex's situation. "You've installed a phone without the engineer knowing? You're going to be in trouble-"

"Yeah I'll get to that later, but I really want to know how you're mission went," the leader pestered in his usual voice. Zap smiled at the sound, realising how close he was to coming home. "Right now you're representing our crew doing this mission. Have you seen the viscous cobalt pond yet?"

The pilot opened his mouth to reply, when his brow furrowed in thought. "Hang on, how did you know about the pond?"

There was another long silence from the other end of the phone, to which Zap sat straight up in his bed.

"You knew how to solve this mission before I came, didn't you?" all he could hear were the unsure "um's" and "uh's" from Dex. "Are you kidding me? I could've had this mission done in a day!"

"Yes, but I needed you to figure it out on your own," he tried to debate, but the leader knew it was useless. "And you did, so you can be proud of that when you come home. Zap? Zap?"

The bug boy slammed the cap of his wrist com down, placing the equipment on the desk beside him. His face was contorted to that of anger and rage, but when he looked outside the window, all those feelings vanished.

The sky was a beautiful tint of pink spread against a dark blue background. Resting his head on his crossed arms at the window's ledge, he smiled in to the dusk breeze.

'Those are Jenny's colours,' he thought, his smile growing a little more. 'Just a matter of hours now and I'll see her again.'

It would be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed at Dex, but knowing that he did complete the mission himself, and that he would be rewarded with seeing Jenny again, made it all the more worthwhile for the pilot.

* * *

**I can't wait to start a new story. Thanks all, tomorrow will be the last chapter.**


	31. Main story - Chauffeur sign

**31****st**** May 2013 Friday**

**Day 151**

**Last day of the month, hope you enjoy it. Have a wonderful beginning to winter or summer – whichever one you're entering. **

**Disclaimer: All right I admit it…I own the show.**

* * *

Zap bounced slightly in his seat, staring out the window with excitement as the train flew closer and closer to Earth. For the umpteenth time, he grasped at the thick grey wool that sat around his neck and inhaled deeply, his nose filling with the final drops of her perfume.

His smile grew wider as the planet slowly grew in size, warning the passengers of their soon arrival. He was so eager to get there that he almost removed his seatbelt too early, but the little blinking light above told him not to.

The train loaded with people both standing and sitting, pulled down in to the platform with a slight hiss. The pilot, who had strategically chosen a seat that would reveal the platform, gazed out of the window as he searched for the clone.

But as he looked out, he couldn't see anyone he recognised.

* * *

"Come on, let's move it people," Jenny ordered angrily as she marched towards their craft. The rest of the team were behind her, collecting necessary items and trying to hide their smirks.

"You know, Jenny," Dex began, letting his gaze fall to hs wife as he watched her take their son in to the ship. "Zap's train doesn't get in for another hour, and with how fast our ship is, we'll be waiting a long time on the platform."

"Better early than having him to wait, no?" she retorted, sprinting towards the open hatch. Dex simply shook his head before boarding himself, ensuring everyone else was on the ship.

"Ok everyone, just a small-"

"No, no time," the clone spoke, slamming her foot down on to the accelerator. Dex stumbled on to the floor as he had not taken his seat yet, groaning as he collided with something hard.

"Jenny, what is this?" he questioned as he rubbed the bruise forming on his head. Jenny quickly turned her head around to look at the cardboard sign before facing back to the windscreen, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's nothing," she tried to ignore the giggles of the rest of the team as they read the chauffeur sign.

"You're going to greet Zap at the train station with 'Hair Boy'?" Dex read aloud, his eyes still locked on to the sign. A small jerk of the ship caused him to knock his head again, and although she couldn't see it, she could feel Dex's death glare penetrate the back of her head.

"All right, all right, I get the message," he responded, taking his seat. "Let's just hope he can recognise your little nickname too."

* * *

Finally the ship arrived at the station, and no sooner had it parked in the lot, than Jenny had sprinted down the bypass and to where the train would arrive. Tung smirked as he watched her go, chancing a glance to Bream. 'That must've been how I looked.'

As the train pulled in to the station, Jenny held the sign up under her chin in excitement, bouncing on the ball of her toes. A crowd of people dispersed out of the sliding doors, giving her strange looks as they read her sign. She tried to ignore it as the clone searched herself…

…but it all happened so fast.

In a quick black blur, something warm wrapped around her waist and before she knew it, she was being carried up to the ceiling under the bypass. A few gasps and screams could be heard from the crowd, to which the clone completely ignored. The only thing her mind was focused on was the soft pair of lips on hers, the ones that belonged to her missing other half. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, partly to deepen the kiss, but also to steady herself in this hovering state. Despite her eyes being closed, she could feel him smiling under her lips, making her grin in response.

The team at Hamilton Habitat watched on, along with a surprised crowd, as the two continued to kiss and hug high above them…

…a chauffeur's sign left forgotten on the cold floor.

* * *

**T'is the end of the month, and an 'aw' worthy chapter. I better get my plan ready for next month, because those are exams. R&R! Don't forget comp, ideas (if you want, I'm pretty good for now) and…yeah, glad you liked it. **


End file.
